


Morrigan and the call of evil

by JupiterLife



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Sad, Wunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterLife/pseuds/JupiterLife
Summary: Morrigan Crow may not have been cursed, but she might as well have been. While the people around her seemed to die one by one, she had only one solution left. Even if it was the most painful and hardest thing that she could did in her whole life, she now had no choice : to ally with the Wundersmith now remained the only thing to do.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So, before your start to read my fanfiction, please know that I’m French. So, it’s really possible that there’s some mistakes in my chapters !  
> Hope you’ll like it, and if you prefer, it’s also on Wattpad ( enfoyfeather )
> 
> Enjoy !  
> -Stacy

Morrigan had her mind elsewhere on this rainy day at the Deucalion. This winter break seemed to go on forever, and she would have given anything to go back to the Wunsoc Campus. At that moment, even seeing Murgatroyd, the Arcane Arts Scholar Mistress of the Wundrous Society, would give her immense pleasure. Jupiter being once again on the move, and Jack not being at the Deucalion for the holidays, Morrigan felt very lonely. Even the members of her unit spent their holidays with their families. Oh, the hotel staff had tried to get out of her depression, but nothing worked. Neither the wonderful party's of Frank the vampire dwarf, not the sweetness of Martha the housemaid, nor even the wonderful voice of Dame Chanda Kali. Lying on one of the benches in the Smocking Parlour, Morrigan sighed with all her soul.

'' Well my dear, '' said a voice behind the pale pink smoke curtain. '' Does the scent of the day give you no satisfaction ? ''

Surprised, Morrigan squinted to see through the smoke curtain. She immediately recognized Dame Chanda, seated elegantly on her bench, eyes closed, relaxed.

'' No, not really, '' replies the girl. '' I'm bored to death. When will Jupiter return ? ''

This question, Morrigan must have asked the hotel staff a good billion times. But, each time, they gave her the same answer.

'' Not immediately, sweetheart ''

Dame Chanda gave her a tense smile, and Morrigan's heart faded a little more. Suddenly no longer wanting to breathe the scent of the day ( all-sweet-and-all-pink scent to "erase boredom and stress from her body"), she decided to go down to the hotel’s lobby, where normally, something is always going on.

'' Morrigan ! '' Exclaimed Martha, reassured. '' You ended up showing the tip of your nose ! I've been looking for you everywhere ! '

A big smile crossed her face. Morrigan may loved Martha, she didn’t understand what could be so delightful in such a rotten day.

'' He has returned ! '' She cries, seeing that Morrigan was not reacting.

'' Who returned ? '' She asked, knowing full well who Martha was talking about.

But she didn't want to have false hopes. She couldn't bear another disappointment today. So she tried at all costs to extinguish with all her strength this little flame that had just lit in her heart. Just in case.

'' I'm talking about Captain North ! He has returned ! And he's waiting for you in his office. He wanted to surprise you, but since we had no idea where you were ...'' 

Morrigan's happiness exploded in a merry fireworks of shouts of joy, of jumps in the lobby, with the delicious laugh of Martha, and the looks from the customers. Kedgeree, the concierge, walked to them.

'' Morrigan, Jupiter doesn't look very well. So if you could be... indulgent towards him, it will be very nice if you. Believe me, he’s terribly angry with himself for not having been there for you these past few days. But he had no choice ''

'' HE’S FORGIVEN ! '' Howled Morrigan, already running up the stairs to join her patron in his office.

As soon as she got there, she opened the office door on the fly. Jupiter didn't even blink, and jumped up of his seat to hug Morrigan. Definitely, they had really missed each other. His flamboyant red beard tickled her face. But she didn't care.

'' How are you doing, my little Mo....'' 

Jupiter stopped short in his sentence when Morrigan where closer to him. He seemed stunned.

'' But, Mog... what is.... all that ! '' He exclaims, making ridiculous gestures around her as if he were chasing a fly.

'' You don't like my cut ? I was thinking... "

'' Morrigan '' 

The authoritarian voice of Jupiter made her close her mouth immediately. He wasn’t kidding.

'' Tell me what's wrong '' 

'' Nothing ! All is right, why are you...''

'' Don't lie to me, Mog '' he breathes, looking a little disappointed. '' I can see it, you know that very well ''

Nothing could make Morrigan more sad than the disappointed voice of her patron.

'' It's just that you left for a long time and... I missed you '' she finally admits.

'' Mog...'' he reprimands her gently, taking her to sit on an chair near the fire. '' I already told you, it's important to not let your negative emotions control you. You know why... your Wunder could use it against you '' 

'' I'm sorry... but if it can reassure you, " she said with a big smile, '' now that you're back, I'm feeling much better ! ''

'' I'm delighted to hear that, '' he says, a sad little smile on his lips.

Seeing that her patron was not at his best, she watched him making their tea for a few seconds, ruffling sometimes his tangled red hair. He didn't seem to have slept for several days. Morrigan may not had the power of Jupiter's Witness, but she can see when he's not okay. When he came back to sit by her side, she ventures to ask him the question.

'' Jupiter... are you okay ? ''

Disturbed for a few seconds, he looked at her for a while before answering.

'' Let's say that I haven't had the best month, Mog. I have lo...''

He doesn’t continue his sentence, realizing that he had gone too far.

'' You have what ? '' Ask Morrigan, now eager to know the rest.

'' Nothing, forget it, '' he said quickly, taking a sip of his hot tea. '' So how did you keep yourself busy while I was away ? ''

'' No way, you won't change the subject once again, Jupiter. You said too much, now I want to know ''

Her patron observed her for a few seconds, amused and a little contrite.

'' Since when did you grow up that much ? '' He asks her, nostalgic, a hand under his chin. '' Well... after all, I think you're tall enough, I can tell you. This week, two of my childhood friends were found dead. The Stealth asked me for help, and I had to attend the funeral. That's why I was not there ''

Morrigan felt a huge radiation of guilt eating up her whole body.

'' Oh my god... Jupiter, I'm so sorry ! And I was complained because I was bored... "

'' Don't be sorry, Mog '' he said with a few dead tears in his eyes. '' You couldn't have known ''

He took her hands, and pressed them gently.

'' And after all, I missed you a lot too, you know ! '' He adds with a wink.

Morrigan wondered if it was to feign indifference, or to chase away his tears. But, she didn’t think about it any longer since Jupiter snatched her cup from her hands, and already took her into the hotel to catch up all the time lost. A big smile on her lips, her heart full of happiness despite the bad news, she didn't stop herself to sighing with pleasure. 

As the warm hand of Jupiter squeezed the small and cold of Morrigan, the depression of these last days was quickly forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

'' But why nobody wants to tell me anything ?! ''

Morrigan's high and angry voice rose in the lobby's hotel, but no one seemed to pay attention to her. For a few days now, she had been trying at all costs to learn a little more about the mysterious death of Jupiter's friends. But, no one at the Deucalion wanted to tell her anything. If they really knew something, anyway.

'' Morrigan, come on '' says Charlie, the chauffeur of the Deucalion. '' What's this new obsession you have with the Captain's friends ? '' 

'' But Charlie ... it's not an obsession ! '' She protests, now embarrassed. '' It's just ... I don't want to talk about it with him, I'm afraid of making him sad. But nobody wants to tell me the cause of their deaths and it's starting to make me completely crazy '' 

Frank the vampire dwarf passed by there at the same time, by the greatest chance. But Morrigan was convinced that he had spied on them from the Music Salon, from which one we could feel an enormous excitement barely contained. Dame Chanda was practicing her vocalizations.

'' Morrigan, how about helping me prepare our little party of tonight ? Martha and Charlie have a lot of work, we shouldn't... ''

But Frank didn't finish his sentence. The front door of the hotel opened very agressively, to let Jupiter in, followed very closely by Kedgeree the concierge, running behind him.

'' North, come on, be reasonable. Let me at least get rid of your... ''

'' Kedgeree, please. Give... give me just two minutes okay ? ''

Pale face, Jupiter didn't even look at Morrigan. He climbed the stairs as quickly as possible, trying to hide his face. Morrigan felt an huge weight descend in her entrails, and a panic fear spread throughout her body.

'' But, what's wrong with North tonight ? '' Exclaims Dame Chanda, who was going upstairs when Jupiter had arrived like an arrow to cut her off the stairs. '' Kedge ? ''

The concierge looked at them seriously and shaken, before blocking on Morrigan.

'' Can you go in you room rest a little, darling ? Vacations are almost done, you should start to go to sleep a little bit sooner, don't you think ? ''

'' WHAT ? '' Exclaims Morrigan. '' But I want to know what's going on ! Jupiter seems to have seen a ghost ! ''

Kedgeree looked at her severely. She thought she saw a shadow crossing his eyes when she'd finished her sentence.

'' Morrigan, please. It's a conversation you shouldn't hear, you... "

'' I WANT TO KNOW ! ''

Her voice echoed so loudly in the lobby that some customers turned to watch this rude little girl.

'' It's... he's my patron. My friend. If something's wrong with him, I need to know ''

'' Morrigan...''. Martha ran to her, then pulled her away to take her up the stairs.

'' Believe me, '' she adds. If the Captain wants to tell you what's bothering him, he will. Now go to your room to rest ''

'' But... '' she began.

'' And no detour to Jupiter's office, young girl ! '' Charlie exclaims from the bottom of the stairs, returning to his tasks.

Morrigan rolled her eyes. Walking like a ghost in the corridors to her room, a hundred hypotheses crossed her mind. What was wrong with Jupiter ? Why did he seem... out of his body when he got home ? What was Kedgeree trying to hide from her ? 

She'd almost arrived in her room when a muffled noise from her patron's office down the corridor broke the silence upstairs. With her heart on the edge to stopped, hesitating for a few seconds, she then decided to break the rules for once. She was definitely not going to leave Jupiter like that.

Walking hard to his desk, a bitter taste in her mouth, Morrigan took her courage in both hands. Another muffled sound broke the silence again. It took Morrigan almost five seconds to realize that this sound was a stifled sob from her patron.

So, not hesitating for one more second, she opened the door gently. Without making any noise. Jupiter was sitting on one of the armchairs near the fire, his coat thrown to the ground without much care. Holding his face in his hands, his elbows on his knees, his body seemed to be seized with uncontrollable spasms. Without hesitation, Morrigan approached cautiously and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Jupiter jumped, before quickly wiping his face and regaining control of his body. It took him a few minutes to regain his composure. After a moment, his usually warm hand, now frozen, rested on Morrigan's trembling hand, still resting on his shoulder.

'' Jupiter... what is happening ? ''

She wanted to throw up because of her patron's state. But she was trying to keep control of her emotions. As he had taught her. He then took a deep, shaky breath, before getting up a little dizzy. Barely up, and resting with the help of the fireplace, he walked with uncertainty to his office.

'' I should think about eating something, '' he mumbles.

Morrigan was there, speechless, watching her patron sit on his office chair.

'' Come sit down, Mog ''

Without telling anything, Morrigan sat silently in front of him. She was in total control of every move, for fear of doing something that would change his mind.

'' Do you want some tea ? '' He asks without even looking at her in the eyes.

'' No thanks... ''

'' Too bad, it will be more for me '' 

Tempting a smile that resembled above all to a grimace, Jupiter poured himself a cup. At least he tried. His hands was shaking so much that Morrigan had to serve his tea herself.

'' Thank you, '' he said in a breath.

'' Jupiter... what happened ? '' She asks, placing the teapot gently.

'' My patron has just been found dead ''

He hadn't even hesitated for a second to tell her. Morrigan wondered if it was the first time that he said it out loud.

'' Jupiter... I ....''

No word managed to cross her lips. Because deep down, she knew that no words could ever appease him. She herself didn't know what would become of her if she ever lost Jupiter. The mere thought of never seeing his red hair again made her want to die right away.

'' I saw him a week ago '' he continues. '' He's just gone like that. This man taught me everything, you know. Absolutely everything I know today, I owe him. And I ... I never had a chance to tell him. And now I won't see him ever again ''

His voice was shaking dangerously. Morrigan didn't know what to say. Jupiter had just lost two of his childhood friends, and now he had lost his patron. It was too much for one man. Even for Jupiter, who seemed to be the most unbreakable man in the world.

Short of words, Morrigan decided to act. She got up from her chair and went directly behind Jupiter's desk to take him in her arms. She seemed so small in his arms and he was so tall. A little of the tension in his shoulders seemed to evaporate. She felt relieved.

'' Thank you, Mog... '' he whispered.

'' Jupiter... how did he died ? '' She asks, returning to sit down.

He hesitated a few seconds before answering, thinking about the pros and cons, like he alway did.

'' I... I don't know Mog. Serioulsy. He was found... ''

He swallowed, obviously having trouble speaking.

'' He was found dead white, as if he had been drained of his blood. Blue eyes. But not a beautiful summer blue. A cold and icy blue "

His gaze was blank. With the violence of his description, he certainly wasn't really talking to her. But more to himself. Like he was trying to convince himself that all of this was very true.

'' Mog, it's getting late. I think you should go to sleep. Let's go. I'm coming with you ''

Morrigan followed Jupiter without flinching to her room. It was so rare that her patron was there to take the time to put her to bed that she took advantage of it every second. He held her firmly by the shoulders. As soon as she arrived, she went to change herself in the small bathroom and returned to her bed. Jupiter came out of his thoughts and approached her bed, a small smile on his lips.

'' Sleep well, my little Mog ''. He looked at her for a few seconds, gently stroking her hair, before kissing her on the forehead. He had tears in his eyes. '' See you tomorrow ''

She nodded softly, watching him come out of her room, turning off the lights. Barely five minutes later, she fell asleep. She was exhausted.

But, she was very quickly awakened by a strange noise and impression. As if someone was watching her. It didn't take long for Morrigan to realize that someone was standing in her room, leaning against her wall, arms crossed. Her heart was racing. Without thinking, she turned on her night lamp.

To find herself in front of her greatest enemy.  
Her greatest fear.  
Ezra Squall.


	3. Chapter 3

An icy mist had spread throughout Morrigan's room. She could hear the grunts of the Hunt of Smoke and Shadow, as if they were next to her. And yet they weren’t. '' They're hidden " she thought.

'' It's been a long time '' launched Ezra Squall in a soft voice.

'' What... what are you doing here ? '' Exclaims Morrigan, trying not to seem frightened, even if deep down, she was terrorized.

'' Come on, don't be so shy Miss Crow. After all, we both have been through a lot, haven't we ? ''

The falsely calm and measured voice of the Wundersmith echoed between the walls of the room. Morrigan wondered if...

'' It would be useless '' he replies in a suave voice.

But how could he have read her mind ... indeed, maybe she could have screamed ? Maybe Jupiter would have run to save her ? Or even Martha, Kedgeree, Charlie... anyone... Morrigan could bow down to anyone who would open that door and get her out of there. Unfortunately, no sound came out of her mouth.

'' No one can hear you, '' whispers Squall. '' Tonight you're all mine,'' he adds with a cruel smile.

Morrigan tightened her blanket so tightly that she could feel her whole body suffering martyrdom from tensing so much. But there was nothing to do. Like a doe about to get trapped, she was on alert, ready to jump out of her bed, scream at the top of her lungs, knock with all her strength on the door of her room, and even go out by her window if it was necessary.

'' I'm glad to see you again, Miss Crow. However, it is not for my personal pleasure that I came, you can well imagine. You see, time is running out, and it seems that you still haven't understand it despite my warning signals ''

'' I...''

Morrigan had to wet her mouth before speaking again, her throat was too dry.

'' I don't understand what you're talking about ''

'' So, you really didn't notice the little clues that I left you ? Didn't your patron take you to the crimes scenes ? ''

The crimes scenes...

'' Who did you kill ? '' She asks, her voice dull.

'' Oh, you know ! '' He exclaims, looking up at the sky, bored and nonchalant. '' Some baits which normally should have attracted you, or at least put you on the chip ''

'' Squall, '' growls Morrigan. '' Now stop beating around the bush, and tell me what your plan is ''

Her voice was no longer shaky. But determined. Determined to get this demon out of her room.

'' My plan ? ''

His voice was only a whisper. A terrifying whisper announcing chaos.

'' What I want, dear Morrigan Crow, is you. I want you to join me. So that I can finally do something with you. And if at the same time I could drop this vermin of Jupiter North   
... it won't be luxury ''

Morrigan found it difficult to breathe because fear suddenly took possession of her respiratory system. Squall tilted his head to the side.

'' You're afraid ''

Morrigan said nothing. She couldn't anyway.

'' It's very good, really fantastic ! '' He cries, now looking insane. '' This is exactly what I want. Your fear. With it, I will be able to accomplish great things ! And that without even an effort. All thanks to you, Miss Crow, realize ! '' 

The light went on in Morrigan's brain. It was him. It was him who killed Jupiter's childhood friends, and his patron. He'd killed them. With cold blood. With unimaginable cruelty.

'' Why... why did you do that ? JUPITER DIDN'T DESERVE THIS ! '' She screams, jumping up from her bed, fists clenched, trembling.

'' Good. It's very good. Let your anger guide you ''

His words had at least the gift of instantly calming her. No way, she won't react the way he wanted.

'' Why did you kill these poor people ? They were innocent, Squall ! ''

'' Perhaps, '' he said, shrugging his shoulders, looking indifferent. '' I guess you want it to stop ? You want me to stop making your insignificant patron suffer, and at the same time, kill poor innocent people ? ''

'' That's all I want, '' she whispers.

'' So you know what you have to do, Miss Crow. I will be there when you ask me. But don't delay, or I might get impatient. Let's not make our Captain suffer for no reason ''

And in an eyelash flicker, Ezra Squall had just disappeared. No more smoke, strange noises. Just her room. The usual sounds of the Deucalion. Pumped off of her energy, Morrigan staggered halfway to her bed, and covered herself with her blanket, frozen.

She didn't close her eyes that night. She wondered for hours if Squall had been serious. But after all, he was a man who turned into a monster, right ?


	4. Chapter 4

Going to breakfast the next morning, Morrigan had the wonderful surprise to see Jack, Jupiter's nephew, seated at the kitchen table enjoying a slice of bread, reading his newspaper. Like he usually does. Finally, he'd decided to stop his revisions to come and relax during the last days of vacation at the Deucalion.

'' Well why are you still looking at me like that ? '' He mutters. '' Come sit and eat instead of staring at me ''

Rolling her eyes for the form, Morrigan sat down. She was far too happy to see her friend to tell him anything. He looked up discreetly in her direction, before frowning. He didn't have his eye patch.

'' Did you have a nightmare or what ? '' He exclaims.

'' No, why ? '' She hastens to answer, stuffing a huge piece of gingerbread in her mouth.

'' I don't know, I see something floating above your head. I can't see well ''

'' You must be wrong. It wouldn't be the first time that you had trouble using your power '' 

'' Yeah, you're probably right, '' he growls, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

Morrigan blamed herself. She knew very well that Jack didn't like his power, that he didn't even care. Only recently he'd learned to really appreciate it. Thanks to her. And now she was lowering him lower than the ground. But above all, he shouldn't find out what had happened the day before.

When Jupiter joined them a few minutes later, there was a dismal silence in the kitchen. He was still as pale as the last night. He had dark circles. Apparently, he didn't slept too. 

'' Are you okay, Uncle Jove ? '' Tries Jack after a long moment of silence.

The concerned looked up, distracted. Hand under his chin, he was silent for a few seconds.

'' I don't want to stay at the hotel today. I'm taking you somewhere. Be ready in ten minutes ''

And without giving them time to reply, Jupiter left the kitchen with determination. Surprised, Jack watched him going away, looking sad.

'' I've rarely seen such a huge black cross on someone's heart...''

Morrigan didn't want to know anything. She already knew the grief of her patron. But she had no desire to know how bereaved Jupiter was. Especially since it was all her fault.

'' I liked his patron, '' he adds. '' He was nice. And he often brought me gifts when he visited Uncle Jove '' 

Morrigan took a huge bite of her gingerbread. Do not cry. Do not cry. Do not cry.

'' Where do you think he wants to take us ? '' He ends up asking.

'' Don't know '' she said, her mouth full.

'' Thanks for your help ''

'' You're welcome, '' she retorts.

Jack rolled his eyes in an exaggerated way, before suddenly resting his newspaper on the table.

'' Well. See you in five minutes in the lobby ''

Morrigan quickly finished her bowl of hot chocolate, before returning to her room to wash her face, brush her teeth, and put on her big black coat, as well as her boots of the same color, without forgetting her beautiful umbrella.

When she arrived in the hotel's lobby, there was no customers. Most were still asleep, or had left to tour Nevermoor early this morning. Jupiter and Jack were chatting with Kedgeree, who was casually sitting on the reception desk.

'' Ah, there you are Mog ! '' Exclaims Jupiter.

He looked a little fitter than a few minutes earlier. Maybe the prospect of getting out of here to change his mind made him happy. With a big smile, Morrigan took the hand he offered her, while Jack strutted behind them. Jupiter gave some information to Charlie, who had brought them a horse-drawn carriage, and went up to the front to lead them where her patron wanted to take her and Jack.

'' Uncle Jove, you really don't want to tell us where you're taking us ? '' Complains Jack.

'' No, now shut up and be patient '' 

Jack scowled in the back of his seat, while Morrigan couldn't help but smile. However, nothing was going well. But she had the feeling that here, between Jupiter and Jack, she feared nothing at all. Not even the wrath of a certain Wundersmith.

Charlie stopped them in a place teeming with people. At first, Morrigan thought that it was only a parking to go to the theater, or to the cinema. Her enthusiasm had taken a hit. Until she noticed this other place, just opposite the one where they were parked.

There was a huge amusement park. But it was nothing like the basic Jackalfax ones. That one from Nevermoor was huge. The size of a small lost village. Jack was so shocked that he almost fell from the carriage as he got out. Fortunately, Jupiter had been there to catch him in time, happy with his little effect.

'' UNCLE JOVE, LOOK '' Yells Jack. '' There's a shooting range out there ! I WANT TO GO ''

'' You're sure ? '' Jupiter asks. '' I thought your thing was « no violence, sarcastic words are worth forty weapons », or fifty-six, I don't really remember what you told me "

'' Yeah, but that was before ! '' He exclaims, already running to the stand.

Morrigan expected to find herself in front of a basic shooting range. But, she had to remember that at Nevermoor, nothing was basic. Indeed, instead of normal targets, there were five pairs of buttocks turned towards the clients. They had to shoot the target glued to their posteriors.

Shocked, Morrigan pulled on the sleeve of Jupiter's coat while Jack settled in the stand.

'' Hey, Jupiter, are these people really doing this of their own free will ? ''

'' Believe me Mog, I would have preferred to answer you that they weren't ''

Morrigan no longer asked any questions. She and Jupiter watched Jack howl with joy when he won a huge plush pirate parrot. Very matching with his patch, Jupiter pointed out to him. He was all happier about it.

The rest of the day went perfectly. Morrigan spent all her time eating. Jack wanted to make her try everything in the food stalls. When he wanted her to try Nevermoor's special Kebabs, Jupiter refused, for fear that Morrigan would explode. She was secretly grateful to him.

Jupiter absolutely wanted to try the huge Palace of Laughter. It was the size of a real castle. Inside, it was a real labyrinth. But it was hilarious. Jupiter fell countless times, under the laughter of Jack and Morrigan. But they too were hardly spared from the falls. Jupiter didn't hesitate to make fun of them in turn. But at least he always helped them to get up.

They also played bumper cars. Jupiter was alone against Jack and Morrigan, so all three were having fun. Even the cars were different than in Morrigan's memory. These were equipped with gadgets to drive opponents crazy. A hole to water people, white gloved hands to push them even harder... But when Jack injured himself superficially, Jupiter decided it was time to leave.

It was almost dark when they returned to the hotel. It was freezing cold, and Morrigan's hands were frozen. But Jupiter's warm ones warmed her. Jack was so happy that he didn't care about the polar cold. He was having fun throwing snowballs at Jupiter. But when he threatened to bury him alive under the snow if he continued, Jack stopped immediately, and got into the carriage by their side.

There was a pleasant calm. It was hot inside the carriage. Morrigan fell half asleep on Jupiter's shoulder, who was looking out of the window distractedly, when Jack gently shook her free arm.

'' What...'' she mumbles, rubbing her eyes.

'' The black cross on his heart hasn't sided, but his soul seems less dark, '' he murmurs, showing with a gesture of the head Jupiter.

Morrigan watched her patron. It was true that he looked a little less... miserable than this morning. Reassured, Morrigan moved back a little more comfortably. Jupiter smiled at her, before placing his arm on her shoulders to install her correctly. Which, with the movements and sounds of the carriage, made her fall asleep barely ten minutes later.

When they finally arrived at the Deucalion, Morrigan was so tired and asleep that Jupiter had to carry her to her room. As soon as she put her head on the pillow and the light went out, she went back to sleep immediately.

Everything was going well.  
At least, until the school came back a few days later.


	5. Chapter 5

It was back-to-school day. Morrigan had been woken up very early that morning, by three sharp knocks against the second door of her room, which led directly to the platform of station 919 of the Wunderground. She might be extremely happy to see her friends again, and especially Hawthorne ( who she missed terribly ), getting back to school was very complicated. After all, Kedgeree may not have been wrong. But despite everything, the idea of seeing her best friend immediately gave her energy.

It was the first vacations she had spent without him since Jupiter had saved her from Jackalfax. And, she had to admit that she missed her unity too.

Cadence and her sharp sarcasm, Thaddea and her grumpy mood, Anah and her sickly shyness, Francis and his delicious homemade pastries, Archan and his angelic face, Mahir and his mania for speaking a billion languages at the same time, Lambeth and her imagination... yes, she really missed them all.

She didn't even spend five minutes in her bathroom, too happy with the idea of seeing her unit and started classes. Finally something that would change her mind.

Barely time to clean her face, brush her teeth, and get dressed in the haste of her uniform ( now with the white shirt of the Arcane’s school ), that Morrigan was already opening her black door, taking her directly to the platform of station 919.

There was nobody.  
"Normal," she thought. The clock had still not struck seven in the morning. Generally, the first arrivals were always the three most serious of the unit : Francis, Archan and Anah. When the three of them opened their doors at the same time, Morrigan's face split into a huge smile. Even though the members of unit 919 were still a little on the reserve with her, they had finally agreed to get to know her, and had stopped being cold and distant with her.

To her biggest surprise, barely the door of his room closed behind him that Francis rushed towards her, already a cookbook in his hands, while Anah and Archan gave her a smile before sitting on the bench by her side, and discuss about their vacations.

'' Morrigan ! '' Cries Francis, shoving his book under her nose. '' LOOK ! ''

'' Hello already, '' she retorts, without her smile disappearing. '' What should I watch ? '' She asks, a little lost when seeing all these pictures of pastries.

Her mouth was watering, the housetrain absolutely had to arrive. She hoped that Miss Cheery had filled their cookies jar. They were so delicious.

'' Are you dumb or what ? '' He exclaims. '' There ! '' He adds, pointing to a huge, intense black cake, adorned with small golden flowers.

Extremely simple, but so beautiful.

'' He is beautiful, '' she whispers, running her tongue over her lips, hungry.

'' You saw that ... it's so black that I said to myself that I absolutely had to show it to you, because you might like it '' 

Then, without a glance, without realizing that the idea that he could have an attention towards her made her extremely moved, Francis stuck to the wall of the quay on her right, and plunged back into his book.

Barely ten minutes later, five minutes before the housetrain arrived, the other members of the unit disembarked. First Thaddea, still asleep, who groaned an audible " Hi '" to everyone, then Cadence who contented herself with standing with her arms crossed, yawning, Lambeth who, mind elsewhere as always, was on the ground, and finally Mahir who, after saying hello to everyone, went to chat with Anah, Morrigan and Archan, since no one else seemed sufficiently awake at the moment.

Then, as usual, Hawthorne arrived last, barely dressed, hair in disarray, eyes still half closed, right when the housetrain stopped on the rails.

He and Morrigan threw themselves into each other's arms, laughing loudly.

'' Sweetly, you two, '' Thaddea grunts as she gets into the housetrain. '' It's still too early for signs of affection ''

Rolling his eyes, now awake and smiling, Hawthorne grabbed Morrigan by the sleeve and they were the last to board the wagon.

Thaddea had already gone back to sleep on the fuchsia blue sofa installed at the back of the wagon. Lambeth and Archan were seated on a beanbag and watched carefully the stream of drool falling from her mouth. Her long red hair was stuck on because of her saliva. Mahir, Francis, Cadence and Anah were having breakfast together on one of the tables, and Miss Cheery was busy restarting the housetrain.

Hungry, Morrigan and Hawthorne soon joined the others for food. Greedily eating chocolate flowing cookies and brownies, Hawthorne turned to Lambeth and Archan, completely out of their bodies.

''Lam, Arch ! '' he exclaims. '' Come eat with us. If Thaddea ever wakes up and sees that you are watching her like real psychopaths, she could kill you ''

Shrugging, Archan looked at the cookies hesitantly. Lambeth didn't take her eyes off the drool net.

'' Thaddea is already awake, '' she mumbles, turning to put her back to them. " And if you keep watching her sleep, she will come to your sleep to shave your eyebrows ''

This time not hesitating for a second more, Arch and Lam joined them. Miss Cheery clapped her hands. Thaddea had no choice but to sit on her couch, unhappy.

'' How was your vacations, children ? '' Exclaims their driver, sincerely interested.

The students all spoke with one voice. Miss Cheery burst out laughing before clapping her hands a second time.

'' Children, children, not all of you at the same time. Hawthorne ? ''

She pointed to Hawthorne, his arm and his whole body practically raised to the sky.

'' I traveled with all my family ! '' He cries, excited. '' It was so awesome ! We ate candy, I made too funny bets with my mother, my big sister and my big brother where always on competition with my father for everything and anything, but my little sister, she was so... "

'' Ok, ok, gently Hawthorne, '' she laughs. '' Did you have fun in conclusion ? '' 

He nodded vigorously, full of chocolate around his mouth.

'' That's the main thing then, '' she smiles. '' So what about you, Thaddea ? '' 

The redhead mumbled a few incomprehensible words, and Miss Cheery did as she understood everything. She asked everyone what they had done during their vacations, except Morrigan. And she knew very well why. Suddenly, a small needle seemed to prick her heart. Maybe in the end, she couldn't completely ignore her grief.

'' Good ''

Miss Cheery went over to everyone to give them their respective schedules.

'' For this return to school, you have a very cool day. This morning, the Arcane students will have esoteric lessons with Sir Julopette, '' she said, observing Lambeth, Morrigan, Cadence and their white shirts. '' Minor Arts, you will have a tap dance lesson with Miss Lionelle. This afternoon, however, you have only one hour of Nevermoor history lessons with various speakers, and you will be all together ''

Happy with this great schedule, everyone jumped for joy. Even Thaddea joined them when Anah forced her to get up. Lambeth just looked ... happy.

The housetrain quickly arrived at the campus station. Morrigan was so happy to be able to feel the air a little colder, a little more icy on the way to the Proudfoot House. Hawthorne told her enthusiastically about his family vacations. Several times he had casually tried to talk about Jupiter and his deceased friends, but each time Morrigan pretended that she hadn't listened to him, and continued to chat with Cadence. After a while, he finally gave up the game.

Once all arrived at their destination, the group had to split in two. Thaddea, Mahir, Francis, Hawthorn, Anah and Archan had stayed on the upper floor at the school of Minor Arts, while Lambeth, Cadence and Morrigan had gone down one floor at the Arcane school.

Their esotericism lesson was very interesting. Morrigan and her friends had learned a lot about certain sects of Nevermoor. Even if she knew that at Jackalfax certain sects were still very active, she didn’t know that here it was so much worse. Certain communities really made her freaking out. While Morrigan, Lambeth and several other students of the amphitheater seemed terrified, Cadence was caught up in the words of their strange teacher. Morrigan wondered if he too had not been part of a sect before, to know as much about them.

After having lunch together in the cafeteria, and having fun with other students from different units at several board games, it was time to go at their afternoon lesson. Sated and sleepy, the students of unit 919 chatted happily, all seated in the same row of the amphitheater for their history lesson of Nevermoor, waiting for the first speaker, who soon arrived.

She was a young woman, plump and cheerful. She sat quietly on her desk, checked that her microphone was working properly, and she started her lesson. For more than two hours, at least five speakers had paraded on the stage of the amphitheater to tell the story of Nevermoor, through the different eras.

Completely knocked, Morrigan was on the verge of falling asleep, despite the numerous elbows from Cadence and Anah, seated by her side, when the door of the amphitheater suddenly opened. Murgatroyd, the Arcane Arts School Mistress, watched all the students with cold eyes. She seemed to be looking for someone. Then, to Morrigan's great misfortune, her cold gaze fell on her.

'' Sir Gregory, '' she says calmly. '' I apologize for disturbing your lesson, but I'm afraid I have to deprive you of one of your students. Miss Crow, will you follow me ? '' 

'' Oh, uh... of course Murgatroyd, go ahead, " mumble the old man who had been speaking for barely five minutes.

Morrigan, her mouth dry, quickly put her things together. The members of her unit pushed themselves onto their seat to let her pass, looking anxious. When the door of the amphitheater closed on her, Morrigan felt a shiver run through her body. The icy corridors gave her goosebumps. Murgatroyd didn't speak once, she looked extremely tense. Morrigan could sense that something was wrong.

'' Miss, '' she tries. '' Is something... is something wrong ? '' 

Murgatroyd cleared her throat before answering.

'' Something happened ''

She wasn’t entitled to any other information. Morrigan felt a monster of anxiety destroy her entrails while she hugged her book tightly against her. When Murgatroyd opened the door of her office and invited her to enter, she had to hold her breath. Charlie, the chauffeur of the Deucalion, was standing and pacing around the room. His young face was wrinkled with angst and another emotion that she couldn’t decipher.

'' Morrigan ! '' He exclaims, relieved. '' Here you are '' 

The girl watched him for a few seconds without saying a word, too careful and worried to say anything.

'' Is Jupiter okay ? '' Does she end up asking.

Charlie looked at her for a few seconds, looking haggard.

'' He is fine. At least, I presume ''

And on this completely mysterious answer, Charlie grabbed her by the hand, and took her out of Murgatroyd's office, under her disapproving but somewhat worried look.

Charlie wouldn't explain anything to her on the way to the carriage. He kept his gaze straight ahead. As if he was trying not to cry. Trying not to let her panic fear take over, Morrigan did her best to not lose all her mind. It was until the two of them were seated in the front of the carriage that Charlie decided to say some of what was happening.

'' Something... someone... something happened to someone ''

It was the only thing that Morrigan had the right to know. Throughout the ride, Charlie was pale, silent. Once arrived at the Deucalion, Morrigan jumped from the carriage, and rushed to climb the stairs leading to the hotel. But Kedgeree went out at the same time, and blocked her the passage.

'' Charlie ! '' Exclaims this one. '' I told you not to take her to the hotel right away ! ''

'' I... I know, I'm sorry Kedge, I couldn't help it, she... ''

Morrigan didn't want to hear more. Without hesitation, she passed under the concierge's arm, and entered the hotel... but stopped immediately. A dozen of people, along with the staff, were grouped around something. No... not something. Someone.

Morrigan walked like an automaton to the body, staggering as if she were half drunk. She saw rings on long, thin fingers. Black skin... shiny...

Dame Chanda.

Morrigan didn't hold on a second longer. She rushed outside, spilling all the contents of her lunch on the grass. Martha, her face warped by tears, had joined her, and caressed her back in a vain attempt to comfort her.

'' What... what happened ? '' She whispers, wiping her mouth.

She sits on the garden floor, despite the wet grass.

''I don't know... Dame Chanda... Dame Chanda was found in this state about an hour ago. We have no idea what could have happened to her ''

But Morrigan knew perfectly well what had happened to her. Blue eyes cold like ice, pale face like porcelain...

'' Where is Jupiter ? '' She asks her, now plagued by worry.

She didn’t know if her patron could survive another loss, as painful as this one.

'' I don't know, sweety... Captain North... it was him who found Dame Chanda. He... he called the Stealh, and left the hotel without a word. But Charlie has just gone looking for him. We'll find him. It’s a promess ''

Morrigan didn't know why she had reacted this way, but from that moment everything had seemed... unreal. Painful. She began to scream with all her strength in the Deucalion garden. Dame Chanda had always been so nice to her. After a while, when her lungs ran out of air, she calmed down. Martha hadn't stopped whispering sweet words in her ear, rocking her softly.

The young woman helped the girl to get up, and, without going through the hall to avoid having to see the inert body of Dame Chanda, she accompanied her to her room. Morrigan lay down in her bed, trembling. For more than two hours, Martha spoke to her. Reassured her by gently stroking her hair.

Without warning, Morrigan fell asleep. But despite her sadness, she had made a serious decision : she knew what remained to be done.

And even if later that night, Jupiter entered in her room and remained by her side, sitting on the floor, scruffy, his head in his arms, she didn't change her mind.

She made a decision.  
She will do what Ezra expected of her.  
His patron won't have to experience another loss of this kind.


	6. Chapter 6

When Morrigan finally opened her eyes, it was very early in the morning. The sky was colored with an anchor blue, dotted with a few stars. She got out of her bed, rubbing her eyes. She had fallen asleep early, she was certainly not going to be able to go back to sleep anytime soon.

When her eyes finally got used to the semi-darkness of her room, she noticed a sleeping body on the floor near the door. Jupiter was deeply sleeping. But her heart breaks a little when she smell alcohol. With a tight heart, Morrigan grabbed her pillow and her blanket to install her patron a little more comfortably. It didn't seems like him... but she couldn't judge him with everything he'd been through.

'' Don't worry, it's almost over, '' she whispers. '' It's a promess '' 

It was the only thing she could promise him. At least he won't have to suffer anymore because of her. He moved in his sleep, so Morrigan decided to go for a walk in the corridors of the hotel. Too bad if we took her for a ghost. She needed to stretch her legs after this long rest.

There was nobody. She heard the usual sounds of the Deucalion. The wind against the windows, the wood that lived... there was some noise and light in certain rooms in front of which she passed. Those of the hotel staff were all on. Morrigan felt herself fail. Because of her, Dame Chanda, the kindest and most talented person she knew, had left. In a snap of the fingers. Because of her, the people she loved lost love ones. But above all, she had broken the person she loved the most in the world : because of her, Jupiter, the funniest, bravest and loyal man in the world, was never going to be the same again.

Morrigan had walked up and down the whole hotel for an hour. There was nothing left to visit. Then, bored, she decided to go down to the Music Salon. She needed to go back to where Dame Chanda used to sing.

Morrigan was in pain thinking that she would never again stand on this little stage at the back of the salon, and sing for people. Then she had a thought for all her lovers. They must have been so sad. She wanted to hit herself. Even when she wasn’t cursed, and she no longer lived in Jackalfax, she had to ruin everything. Definitely, she was really used for nothing else than to make others suffer.

She sits for a few seconds on the steps of the stairs. The lobby was so... quiet. As if the death of Dame Chanda had stopped time. Morrigan wondered if the hotel itself was not in mourning. There was something... different.

The sound of someone on the steps behind her made her jumped. She didn't need to turn around to guess who was coming to give her a visit.

As promised, Squall was back. And there was no Hunt of Smoke and Shadow this time. Maybe he knew that she wasn't going to make any resistance anyway.

'' I can see that you have made your decision, Miss Crow. I knew you weren't that stupid ''

Morrigan didn't turn around. She didn't even answer.

'' You are very silent ''

'' You killed Dame Chanda ''

Her voice echoed loudly between the walls of the lobby.

'' Yes. But, I told you not to make me wait, '' he said falsely sorry.

Morrigan was shaking with rage.

'' A mission is waiting for you, '' he said casually.

Taking her courage in both hands, Morrigan rose from the steps of the stairs, and faced Squall.

'' Before I do anything for you, you must promise me that you will leave them alone. ALL of them. You must promise me that you will abandon the idea of taking Jupiter down. Trust me, you destroyed him enough '' 

He watched her for a few seconds, looking thoughtful. He seemed to hesitate.

'' After all, I can offer you this favor since you are joining me. I think I did a good job with him. Now, little crow, your mission is patiently waiting for you ''

Morrigan waited, terrified of what Ezra was going to ask her to do.

'' Jupiter North cares so much about you that he will never let you go. He will destroy the whole world to find you if you disappear. I don't want to have this man in my legs while I take care of your education of Wundersmith. It's therefore obvious that we only have one solution left ''

'' No. Don't make me do this to him. Please. Just take me with you. I don't want to hurt him. If I ever leave him like that, in such a cruel and brutal way... it will mean that he will be broken for good ''

'' I don't care how you would get there ! '' 

Squall's voice was booming like thunder. Again, she could see the monster hiding behind the man.

'' No matter what you do, or what you tell him, all I want is the guarantee that he won't be looking for you once you will be gone. Now, get by. I've made your job easy enough. I'll be back to pick you up in a few hours. Don't disappoint me ''

Then he disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. Now once again alone in the lobby, Morrigan felt empty. In a few hours, she will have to leave her home. In a few hours, she will have to say goodbye to the only people who have never loved her for what she really was. Never again could she walk the corridors of this wonderful hotel.

'' Morrigan ? ''

Jack's sleepy voice echoed throughout the hall, even though he had spoken softly. She ignored him. She went up the stairs, passing by him. Shrugging, Jack went down to the kitchen to drink a glass of water without worrying about Morrigan any longer. After all, maybe she was just too sleepy to answer. However, she wanted to yell at him '' HOLD ME BACK, DON'T LET ME GO ''. But it was impossible. She was not that selfish. No one else was going to die because of her.

She went to lock herself in her room, and burst into tears. Fortunately, Jupiter had gone back to sleep in his room without paying attention if Morrigan was in her bed or not. Surely he must have been too drunk or too tired to notice anything abnormal.

Why ? Why did her life had to go to pieces when things got better ? How was she supposed to live without Jupiter ? Without Jack and her friends ? Without Charlie, Martha, Kedgeree... and Fen...

Morrigan had the impression of feeling her heart tear into a million small pieces. She cried with all her strength for a very long time. It was already daylight outside when she finally calmed down, and Martha entered with a small cart of food, looking tired and sad.

'' Martha, '' sniffed Morrigan. '' You don't have to bring me breakfast you know ''

'' I know... I just thought... ''

She smoothed her work apron, looking embarrassed.

'' I just thought you might need some company and a good breakfast ''

'' Honestly, I have never been less hungry in my life '' 

The housemaid walked over to the girl, and hugged her tightly.

'' You know Morrigan, Dame Chanda loved you very much ''

And, tears in her eyes, she added before leaving :

'' The Captain is awake. I brought him breakfast, but he didn't seem hungry either. When you have swallowed something and you feel better, go see him in his office. It could do him good ''

Morrigan doubted about that very much, and for good reasons, but she only nodded. Martha left her room, not without giving her one last big smile of encouragement.

She would miss her terribly once she left.

Morrigan forced herself to at least drink her tea, just for the respect of Martha who had prepared all this for her. But her belly was acting dangerously so she didn't insist. She looked one last time at this wonderful room which, from the first day, had welcomed her in the best possible way, always paying attention to what she wished. Tears in her eyes, she looked around the room.

From this large, elegant large bed, to her favorite octopus ottoman, hated by Martha. When her gaze stopped on the magic door leading to station 919, she looked away. No. She wasn't going to think about it. It was way too painful. She didn't even want to think about the reaction of her friends when they'll noticed her absence. Even less the reaction of her best friend in the world, Hawthorne.

After making her last farewell to her little room, Morrigan closed the door behind her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds. It was time. The much-feared moment when she would have to break the heart of Jupiter, the one who had saved her, and made her life a fairy tale.

And how did she thank him for the best part of her life ? By killing the people most dear to him, and disappearing like a coward to join the most horrible and cruel human that history is ever known.

Well done Morrigan, well done, really.

She hesitated for several minutes outside the door of Jupiter's office. She didn't know what to do. Or what to say. Or how to tell him that she had to leave, but that he shouldn't go looking for her. So was everyone's safety ...

Morrigan knocked at his door. Jupiter's voice rang out behind the door.

'' Come in ''

"His voice is broken " she thought sadly.

Jupiter was sitting on his desk, his arms crossed, a few carcasses of food placed here and there around him. Apparently, the hangover had whet his appetite.

'' How are you feeling ? '' She asks him.

Jupiter shrugged, looking vague. He didn't want to talk about it, and Morrigan could understand it. Her patron finally looked up at her. He made a weird face while watching her from head to toe, and she knew why. But after all, he couldn't tell her anything. Everyone was mourning and sad, and Morrigan was still only a child, she couldn't constantly control her emotions.

Jupiter and Morrigan spoke neither of Lady Chanda, or of that night and the hour at which he had returned. They just ate a few crumbs here and there, looking sullen. Morrigan was trying to find any solution. She was going to leave, and he would never see her again. It was not something that was said during a basic conversation. But, since there were none...

'' Jupiter ... I need to talk to you ''

Morrigan had such a hard time putting out this sentence that she felt like she had run a marathon. Jupiter looked up, waiting for her to speak.

'' I... I have to leave ''

'' Oh... yes I understand Mog. Don't worry. Go get some rest '' 

Morrigan blinked several times. He didn't understand, which was even more painful. She was going to have to repeat it.

'' No... I mean... I have to leave here. I have to leave the Deucalion ''

'' But what are you ...''

About to swallow a tiny piece of muffin, Jupiter stopped his gesture, his hand in front of his mouth. He understood.

'' Wait, do you want to go back to Jackalfax ? But... I thought it was behind you ? I thought that... ''

'' No, I don't want to go back to the manor, '' she whispers.

Relieved, Jupiter took a deep breath, before it became wheezing again.

'' But... if you don't want to go back to your family, where do you want to go ? ''

Morrigan didn't answer immediately. She hesitated for a long time. Squall hadn't forbidden her to say anything to her patron. Simply, she had to make sure that he won't go after her. But was it a good idea to tell him that his loved ones had been killed by the Wundersmith through her fault, and that now he was harassing her ? Nothing would have motivated Jupiter more to stop her from leaving, or to go after her when she will be gone.

'' I can't tell you, '' she said simply. '' But know that I have no choice. You have nothing to do with it, it's not your fault. But mine. All that... Dame Chanda... ''

Jupiter jumped when he heard the name of his friend. She was sick with nausea.

'' Your patron, your two childhood friends..., '' she continues. '' It's all my fault ''.

'' Morrigan. I forbid you to say such a thing ''

He had risen so forcefully from his chair that it fell to the ground. Morrigan jumped. He looked so angry.

'' I never want to hear you say such a thing again, do you hear me ? It's not your fault. It's not you who ki... it's not... it's not your fault ''

Eyes shining, Jupiter looked at Morrigan with all his height. Even if in her heart, hearing these words made her feel better, she had to face the facts. It was indeed her fault.

'' It doesn't change anything, Jupiter. I have to go. But I promise you, I'm doing this for a good reason ''

'' Mog. Stop it ''

Seeing Jupiter so panicked gave Morrigan the feeling that she smelling a whole jar of strong mustard. She had to use all her inner strength to not start crying again.

'' I'm sorry ''

And without another word, Morrigan got up and left the office. She was already far in the corridor when she heard Jupiter chasing after her.

'' MORRIGAN, '' He cries. '' Stop it, what’s wrong with you ? You’re only twelve years old, where do you think you're going ? This is your home ! ''

Morrigan ignored him. She let him run half behind her, begging her.

'' Mog, stop ! Please ! ''

But she wasn't listening. She walked resolutely to her room. She had to get things and her umbrella back quickly, or else she would end up changing her mind.

But Jupiter didn't give her the opportunity. Blocking the passage from her bedroom door, he planted his ocean blue eyes in Morrigan's black ones. She didn't blink. She couldn't.

" Jupiter, let me pass, '' she said simply.

'' No ''

'' Please... ''

'' Not until you tell me what's going on ''

'' Tell me, '' she ends up asking. '' Do you want to see someone else you love die ? ''

Her patron seemed so shocked that he made a strange noise.

'' If I... but... how... how can you ask me such a question, Mog ? ''

'' Answer me ''

'' Of course not ! '' He exclaims, indignant. '' But what is the connexion between you and...''

'' So trust me, " she cuts him off. '' I promise you. I know what I'm doing. I will be back soon, I assure you ''

She didn't know that. But it was better to be optimistic in such circumstances than to think of the worst.

'' Mog, '' moaned Jupiter, watching her fill her bag with some clothes. '' Please think about it. You're just a little girl ! Where are you going ? And your lessons ? Who will take care of you if I'm not here ? ''

'' I can't tell you ''

She tried so hard not to break down that her voice was broken like a thousand year old rock.

''Stop ! '' He yells. '' It's ridiculous ! ''

He appeared on the verge of burnout. Morrigan had never seen him so hysterical. She looked sadly at her golden W-pin for a few seconds in her little hands. Her umbrella under her armpit, her bag on her back, she left her room, Jupiter still on her heels. He was screaming at whoever wanted to hear him to stop her, but the situation was so strange that even the Frank vampire dwarf or the staff members tried nothing.

They were only the two outside now. Morrigan stopped for a few seconds, and turned to face her patron who was completely out of breath, lost. It made her heart ache so much. But she had to remember that if she was doing that, it was only for him.

'' Mog..., '' he laments. '' Please... don't go... I couldn't... I...''

He couldn't even finish his sentence because his emotions were so overwhelming. He seemed to be on the verge of falling apart.

'' Before I leave you, I really want to thank you Jupiter. For everything. You gave me a life that never even in my wildest dreams I could have imagined having one day ''

'' But you can still have it ! '' He exclaims. '' You still can ! Please stay... I... I don't even know where you're going to go, I couldn't ... ''

'' I promise you, nothing will happen to me. I don't want to leave you... but nothing you can tell me will stop me from leaving. I took my decision '' 

Then after these words, tears in her eyes, she continued on her way. But Jupiter grabbed her by the arm with remarkable force.

''As for me, nothing that you can tell me will prevent me from finding you, '' he whispers, his face destroyed by sorrow.

'' So you give me no choices, '' she breathes.

She felt little tingling in her hands. Then, on her fingers. And in her arms. The Wunder was piling up all around her. She felt it. Jupiter watched the phenomenon, dumbfounded, without letting go of Morrigan. But she didn't allow herself to be distracted.

" I'm sorry... '' she whispers, projecting Jupiter with all the strength that the Wunder could give her.

He landed at the other side of the garden, shocked. Surely hurting everywhere, he watched Morrigan, seated, and wounded from the inside. She felt it. She had no choice but to use her power against him. He would never have let her go otherwise.

He watched her as if she were a stranger to him, and she couldn't get over it any longer.

'' If you don't want anything to happen to me or your loved ones, please Jupiter, don't go after me ''

Now, real tears were running down his cheeks. She felt like part of her was being ripped from her soul. When she turned around and went on her way, the last thing she heard was Jupiter screaming her name, desperately.


	7. Chapter 7

Morrigan had been walking for an hour now. She had taken the Brolly Rail ( which wasn't very easy with her backpack ) and had walked around the Old Town. She didn't really know where she was going, or when Squall would come to pick her. But she didn't care. Sitting on a frozen bench in a nearby park, she felt like her soul had been taken away from her. She was... helpless, empty ?

She was suffering. So much. That was unbearable. Leaving Jupiter who was sitting on the ground like a homeless, and shouting her name with the energy of despair, she had felt something inside her breaking. Something irreparable. Never, even deep inside, Morrigan would think that she could actually leave Jupiter, her unity and her life to the Deucalion behind her. It was so improbable... and yet she was indeed alone and frozen in a park empty of people. 

What would she become ? She hadn't even thought about it, but what did Squall actually want to do with her ? All that mattered until now was to protect Jupiter and their loved ones, but as an instrument in the hands of the cruelest of monsters, what was he able to make her do ?

She didn't have time to think about it more time. Squall, like by magic, had just appeared at her side on the bench. He looked radiant. And for this reason, Morrigan wanted to jump at his throat. Or to snatch his complacent smile.

'' I loved your little performance, Miss Crow. Full of sadness, heartbreaking farewells... ''

Morrigan didn't respond to his little provocation. She wasn't going to grant him her anger. It would be too easy.

'' I'm very proud of you ''

A carnivorous smile darkened his face. He was so scary... nothing to do with the little red head and full of light of Jupiter. But Morrigan shook her head. She must to stop thinking about her patron. It would only hurt her even more, and there was no point of adding more.

'' Well, '' he sighs, falsely annoyed. '' Since you don't seem to want to talk, I think it's time for us to leave, dear little apprentice '' 

'' What ? '' She exclaims. ''Al.... already ? Where ? '' 

At least it had the gift of making her react.

'' It's a surprise ''

Squall hissed, and barely a minute later, Morrigan heard the sound of hooves hitting the ground. An intense rumble that was dangerously close to them. Then it arrived. The Hunt of Smoke and Shadow. It was waiting for them, quietly.

'' Let my Horsemen and their mounts take you somewhere, Miss Crow. I promise they won't do you any injuries '' 

'' You already lied to me, '' she grumbles.

'' Yes, I did. But... not this time. Trust me, just for once '' 

A touch of irony pierced in his voice. Once again, she wanted to finish him off. But it would have been silly. His damn Hunt of Smoke and Shadow was there, and he was much stronger than she was. And even if he couldn't be physically present at Nevermoor, Morrigan knew very well what the Wundersmith was capable of. It wasn't worth it.

So instead of giving him the pleasure of reacting like he wanted, she kept her calm, and did a disgusted face when she taked the hand that one of the mens offered her. Like this time at the Ghastly Market.

Ezra snapped his fingers, and in a flash, he disappeared. The hunt moved forward, and Morrigan had to cling behind the men she was installed. Eyes watery because of the wind and the speed at which they were going, she was amazed to see that nobody in Nevermoor was surprised to see a dozen terrifying horses and hounds roaming their city at full speed. Maybe they were going so fast that no one could see them ?

Morrigan didn't care, too worried about the idea of falling to the ground at such a speed, and above all, much too torn from the inside seeing that she was moving further and further away from the city, where her whole life was.

The landscape of the city soon gave way to a countryside landscape. The faster the hunt galloped, the fewer houses there were. Morrigan's throat was tight. If she had ever hoped that Jupiter would find her anyway, it was now definitely impossible.

Then the horses slowed down. The horseman with who Morrigan galloped stopped in front of an old house. She was in the middle of nowhere. The road seemed to go on forever, and there were only fields and a terrifying forest as far as the eyes could see. In conclusion : impossible for her to run away, and impossible for someone to find her here. She was now trapped with Squall for good.

The Hunt of Smoke and Shadow disappeared the moment Morrigan touched the ground. Dazed, she picked up her backpack and umbrella to carefully walk at the house. It was very old. It looked like a very old farm. She gently opened the wooden door, which creaked so hard that she was sure she had woken up a few dead in the process.

The place was extremely dusty. You must doesn't have any allergy to live here. It was very dark, no light come in. The shutters were all closed. A thin ray of sunlight made his way to illuminate the kitchen table.

It was a very simple little room. A table in the middle of the with a few chairs, some worktops, an old sink, and a fridge.

Intrigued, she decided to open it, and was extremely surprised to see it filled. Apparently, Squall had taken care not to starve her. But having no desire to eat, she immediately closed the fridge to go to the other rooms. Her bag and umbrella was rested on the stairs that led upstairs. 

The living room was a little more cleaner, although terrifying with all the animal heads hanging on the walls. Besides being a madman, Squall was a taxidermist. Their eyes seemed to follow her, so Morrigan decided to take a very quick tour of the room. There was a nice fireplace, but no fire. A huge brown leather sofa, a dining table, and a small library where a few books were stored.

She finally took her bag and umbrella upstairs, curious to know what awaited her. There were several rooms, but most were extremely dirty, dusty, or terrifying. So she decided to take the one that seemed to be the most habitable.

It was a very simple room, with a small single bed, a huge, completely empty wardrobe, and a small desk stuck in a corner. But the reason Morrigan chose this room was because of the window. It was the room with the most light. And plus, she had a fairly pleasant view. Might as well take all the possible benefits in this kind of situation.

Morrigan finds herself relatively calm for a crisis situation. But over time, she ended up gaining this curious gift of adapting to almost every situation. At least, she tried as much as possible.

There was a small bathroom next to the bedroom. The tub wasn’t very clean and the mirror was a bit broken, but that would be enough.

Sitting on her new bed, which creaked enormously, Morrigan trembled. Her apparent calm was only a facade, since obviously she was terrified. She didn't know what Squall had planned for her, and finding herself in such an unwelcoming, foreign place was hardly reassuring.

She sat for a few minutes, then got up to put her few poor clothes and black underwear in the huge wardrobe in her room. She was about to put everything back in her bag when footsteps were heard on the stairs, as well as a little song.

Squall was back. She watched the entrance to her room, on guard. Then he finally showed up.

'' I see that you have already settled in ? Do you like the house ? '' 

'' It's super dark here, '' she mumbles.

'' Yes, sorry about that ... but understand me, my old house hasn't been habites for a very very long time ''

'' Is it where you lived before you were banished from Nevermoor ? '' 

Morrigan didn't want to give him importance, but that interested her a lot. She was in the house where the most horrible Nevermoorian had ever lived.

'' Exactly ''

Squall was smiling with all his teeth.

'' I only went to see if you were properly installed. Sleep well. Eat something. Because tomorrow, your training will start ''

Then, without giving Morrigan a second to respond, Squall had disappeared again. And it was then that she realized the agonizing and oppressive silence of this house of doom.

There was nobody. No living soul. No sound. No heat. And on top of that, she was alone. Tonight there will be no Martha to bring her hot chocolate to her in bed. She won't laugh with Jupiter and Jack before going to sleep. She will not hear news from her friend Hawthorne. She will not hear the noise of the weekly party of Frank the vampire dwarf. There will only be her, and this terrible silence.

She was all alone.  
And it was on this thought that Morrigan burst into tears for the umpteenth time today.


	8. Chapter 8

Morrigan woke up very early the next morning. Having cried most of the night, she hadn't really slept. She missed the Deucalion terribly. She had been lost this morning when she woke up alone, in an empty room. She had become so used in these past few years to wake up with life around her. Customers walking in the corridors, the laugh of Jupiter and Jack, which made Fen mad...

But, not this time. She had woken up in a dirty, silent, lifeless house. It was a real heartbreaker. But not wanting to be put down, she quickly recovered. After taking a shower in the shabby bathroom ( the shower had at least had the benefit of having hot water ), she went downstairs for breakfast. After all the emotions of the day before, she needed strength, and she was starved.

Drinking her orange juice very quickly, she absently observed the landscape through the little dusty kitchen window. The sun had just risen. There was still morning rosé on the grass in the little courtyard.

Morrigan sighed heavily. She was... disillusioned. This house was depressing, she was far from the people she loved, she was terrified of what Ezra was going to teach her during their first lesson, and she was all alone.

But there was at least one in four things she could fix. She may not have been able to return to Nevermoor, but she could still clean the house. And after all, it wasn't like she had something else to do while waiting for Squall to come.

With new energy, Morrigan quickly rose from her chair, and thoroughly cleaned this house. She opened and cleaned all the windows first. She dusted and disinfected absolutely all the furniture present, and also all the floors.

It was two o'clock in the afternoon when Morrigan finished her work. The house was still not very welcoming, but at least there was more light, and everything was clean. It would be enough to light the living room fireplace to make the place warmer, but she doubted that Squall liked the idea.

She must not have waited very long before having an answer. Squall appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the living room while Morrigan was comfortably installed in the sofa, leafing through several books she had found in the small library.

He watched her for a few seconds, surprised, then studied with his eyes the surroundings. Morrigan didn't know if he was angry, or just amused. He was simply... calm. Extremely calm.

'' You did a little cleaning, '' he observes.

Morrginan nodded, embarrassed, but mostly terrified.

'' I see that you found something to occupy you during my absence, '' he says of a movement of the head towards the book that Morrigane kept.

'' Ye...yes, '' she whispers.

'' Good ! '' He exclaims, clapping his hands, which made her jump. '' It's time to move on to our little lesson ''

Seeing that Morrigan wasn't reacting, that she was speechless, Squall raised an eyebrow.

'' Now, '' he adds, looking annoyed. '' Move that sofa against the wall. The living room will be okay for our first lesson ''

Getting up without saying anything, Morrigan used all her strength to push the sofa against the wall, but stembled several times. Squall rolled his eyes approximately every three seconds.

Once the living room space was freed, her first lesson began.

'' It was time, '' he mutters, visibly annoyed to have waited more than five minutes. '' Well, '' he said, starting to wander around the room like a wolf around Morrigan. '' This lesson is about teaching you how to move matter. How you can with the help of your Wunder, manipulate objects without touching them '' 

Surprised, Morrigan watched him, dazed.

'' But how could knowing how to move the matter will serve me for later ? '' 

'' Oh, don't worry about that, Miss Crow. You'll find out soon enough '' 

Morrigan shivered. She hated it when Squall spoke like that, and had that face. But, she listened to him despite everything, too curious at the idea of learning new things about her mysterious power.

Morrigan spent the entire afternoon summoning her Wunder over and over again. Squall pushed her to her limits and to her entrenchments of Wundersmith. Never could she have imagined how much she had to use her energy to move a mere book a few inches. When Morrigan collapsed on the sofa for the umpteenth time of the day, exhausted, Squall lost patience and burst into mad rage.

He was screaming and swearing. Knowing full well that he couldn't hurt her physically, and being extremely nervous psychologically, Morrigan laughed for the space of a microsecond. But, that was the microsecond too many for Squall. He stopped instantly, his face distorted by the hatred he seemed to have towards her.

'' Do you find that funny, Miss Crow ? '' He asks, a fierce smile on his lips.

Now terrified, Morrigan shriveled up on the couch, shaking her head vigorously.

'' Tell me, do you want me to call the hunt to verify that they find the situation funny too ? ''

She shook her head this time with the energy of despair. Squall looked at her with an air of deep disgust.

'' Poor idiot, '' he spits bitterly. '' You're wasting your potential. You're in the middle of something so big, and you don't even notice it. I'll give you a second chance, since this was your first lesson, and you've just arrived. But believe me, you won't get a second one. Take yourself in hand, or I swear you will regret it. Do not force me to go back to Nevermoor to take care of your imbecile of patron, is that clear ? '' 

Paralyzed, Morrigan simply nodded. Squall watched the books on the ground for a few seconds.

'' And tidy up this mess, '' he adds, disappearing again.

The overwhelming silence was back. Even though she really didn't like it when the house was so quiet, she was reassured to know that Squall was away from her for the moment. He had emptied her of all her energy. She hadn't slept much last night, but he had taken her to the limit.

Then, exhausted, all anchiulosed, Morrigan tidied up the living room, before falling from fatigue on the sofa. Bundled up under an old blanket lying around, she fell asleep crying, without even having had time to notice it.

But what Morrigan didn't know was that at the Deucalion, Jupiter North, her patron, wasn't in a better state. When his candidate had abandoned him in the garden, he was so shocked that she could use her power against him that he had been outside more than twenty minutes, before Fen finally came to pick him up, worried to see him in a such state. He hadn't eaten, warned the people at the Wunsoc, Morrigan's friends, or even Jack. He had just gone to bed. But, obviously, he had been awake all night.

He was after Morrigan at dawn. He had locked himself in his office and hadn't talked to anyone during the day. He was completely aware of the order she had given to him, but to be completely honest, Jupiter didn't care. He had to find her. He had already lost too many people. Morrigan was one too many. He won't live again until she comes home safe. Whatever it will cost, Jupiter will find her. Whatever it will cost, he will never give up on her.


	9. Chapter 9

When Morrigan opened her eyes, it was the next morning. Her first lesson had exhausted her so much that she slept until the next day without waking up just once. But, she had aches absolutely everywhere. She used her power with so much intensity, that it had tremendously damaged her body. She didn't even want to imagine what state she would be in if she ever used her power to the full. She had shivers of terror.

It was raining outside when Morrigan was taking her breakfast in the kitchen. Bundled up in a big black sweater that she had stolen from her patron ( it was the only black dress Jupiter had in his wardrobe ), she was lost elsewhere, somewhere far in the fields surrounding this old house. It was so cold. Perhaps she will venture to make a fire in the fireplace.

Then Squall, very early as usual, appeared at her side. Morrigan dropped some of her apple on the ground, her mouth full.

'' You haven't done your job properly, Miss Crow ''

She swallowed askew, and nearly choked.

'' But what are you talking about, now ? '' She asks, trying to drink her hot chocolate to calm her cough.

'' I think that I very clearly ordered you to prevent our dear Captain from going after you, right ? Now this fool turns over Nevermoor entirely with the help of the Stealth to find you ! ''

He had raised his voice, looking furious. Morrigan was so surprised that her mouth was wide open. So like that, Jupiter was still looking for her... even if she was angry that he didn't listened to her, she was secretly reassured. He'll save her from this place very soon. And never again will she leave him.

Morrigan should to look silly in this outfit, hot chocolate all around her mouth. Squall was about to explode, but then he closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

'' Go upstairs, and choose some another clothes, I don't care. Our second lesson begins in ten minutes '' 

'' What ? Already ? But, it's only eight in the morning ! ''

'' I think that you didn't understand the situation very well, Miss Crow. You're not here in a vacation club. Now go upstairs to change yourself, and come here in the next ten minutes. RIGHT NOW, '' he yells.

Not waiting any longer, Morrigan placed her bowl of hot chocolate on the table and ran upstairs to dress, and washing her face. Fortunately, she didn't have to move the couch again, since she was already asleep on it last night.

'' You almost made me wait, '' Squall replies when he saw her coming into the room.

'' You shouldn't choose to live in a two-story house if you're so impatient, you know, '' she retorts. 

Squall had his cruel smile on his lips.

'' Oh, you want to play the smartest ? No problem, Miss Crow. Now in place. Yesterday was just the training. You're going to do the same thing, but this time you'll not just move a poor book. I want you to move this sofa ''

While Morrigan exhausted herself tirelessly for more than two hours and tried by all means to move that sofa, Jupiter was him on the roads of Nevermoor in search of his candidate. When he returned at the Deucalion that evening without any new leads, he was exhausted and hungry. But he neither had the desire to sleep, or to eat. Jack, his nephew, was waiting for him firmly in the hall.

'' So ? '' He hastens to ask. '' Any news ? '' 

Jupiter shook his head, sullenly. Jack was baffled. If neither the Stealth and neither his uncle could find even a trail to find Morrigan... it meant ... it meant...

'' I forbid you to think about such a thing, John '' 

Jupiter's voice was roaring with anger. He looked at his nephew with flashes in his eyes. He had never called him by his real name.

'' Morrigan is not... she is... she is not de... she's fine. I'm sure. I'm going to find her. I promise you ''

He planted his ocean eyes in Jack's, his hands on his shoulders.

'' You believe me, right ? '' He asked, looking pleading. '' Please, Jack, tell me you believe me. I'm begging you. Otherwise, if you don't, I... I don't know if... I couldn't... '' 

'' Hey, Uncle Jove... stop. Obviously I believe you. We'll find her. I'm sure of it too. I trust you for that ''

Reassured, Jupiter took a deep shaky breath. It had been difficult for him to breathe properly in these recent weeks. He took Jack with him to the kitchen, and the two of them ate grimly in the hotel kitchens.

'' Do you remember when Morrigan and I didn't get along at all ? '' Suddenly asks Jack.

His voice echoed a little between the stainless steel worktops. An amused smile spread across Jupiter's lips.

'' Oh yes, you two were constantly fighting ! It was so tiring, '' he adds, rolling his eyes. '' I almost felt like an adult, do you realize that ? ''

'' I must admit that it was weird to see you take on an authoritarian role. Normally, it is rather the role of Kedgeree or Fen ! ''

'' Hey ! '' Exclaims this one. '' I still looked after you very well ! ''

'' Of course you did, '' Jack answers, looking up, amused. '' But you still have to admit that you're not... let's say... the best person to talk about a strict parent ''

'' Yeah, you may be right, '' replied Jupiter thoughtfully, his mouth full of strawberry cake.

And then they both laughed for a long time remembering all the memories spent with Morrigan, without imagining that further, in the countryside, in an old house, a little girl was lying on the ground, almost unconscious and exhausted, without any strength after having used her power so intensely.


	10. Chapter 10

The past few weeks had looked exactly the same in the old country house. Morrigan spent her afternoons training extremely hard with Squall, who broke her physically and psychologically as much as he could. She was covered with bruises from falling to the ground about a hundred times a day, and she no longer had any fighting instinct. Which really didn't look like her. But she no longer wanted to fight Squall. All she wanted was to stop everything.

She missed Jupiter and her friends terribly. She fell asleep every day with their pictures in mind, and the first thing she thought of when she woke up was them. At this point, she won't survive.

It was strange. She always thought that she was a strong person. She had lived until her eleven years in a family that didn't even love her, being convinced that she was cursed, and that she spoiled and would always spoil everything around her. She had started her life all over again. She had faced too many enemies. Dangerous or not. But, this ... it was worse than anything. The torture Squall endured her was unbearable, but the lack of her loved ones was beyond her strength.

And while one afternoon when the rain was hitting hard against the windows of this sinister house, and Morrigan was on the edge of the precipice, lying on the old sofa now half destroyed, Squall made a theatrical entrance into the room. Still as stiff and exhausted, Morrigan rubs her eyes.

" Please, don't tell me we have a new lesson today Squall," she mumbles. '' We have been doing the same thing for more than two weeks ! ''

He ignored her remark royally. Did he seem... euphoric ?Tense ? Worried ? Happy ? Excited ? There were so many different emotions running through his face that she couldn't agree on at least one.

'' I have good news, Miss Crow ''

Morrigan froze. Good news for Squall was bad news for her. She listened to him, ready to receive a blow on the head at any time.

'' There was... a little mishap. All these training days will finally be able to serve something. Something so big, Miss Crow, that you have no idea what's is about to come for you ''

No, she had no idea. And that was what she was afraid of.

'' What are you talking... ''

'' I don't have time to explain. The hunt will pick you up in a few minutes. Be ready, little crow. You will soon fly ''

And on this enigmatic and terrifying sentence, Squall disappeared. Morrigan was alone in the middle of the living room, her heart beating. What was going on ? Why was he in such a state ? Where did he want to take her ? Completely lost, not knowing what to do, she went up to her room to put on Jupiter's sweater (it will only give her courage), hung her golden W on her chest, grabbed her umbrella, and abandoned her bag clothes on the ground when leaving this house of hell.

Trembling with apprehension, she was waiting for the hunt to come and get her. It was strange. Now she was no longer really afraid of it. There was a kind of mutual respect between her and the Cavaliers. But, she had no illusions. If Squall ever ordered them to kill her, they would do so without hesitation. She was sure of it.

She didn't have to wait for the hunt very long. Their hooves and their roars froze Morrigane's blood when they arrived in front of her, half hidden behind their fog and the curtain of rain falling around them. She grabbed the hand of one of the Horsemen for the third time, and climbed behind him.

If at the beginning, she was reassured and happy to leave for good the old Squall house, fear took her to the guts as she saw the landscape of Nevermoor taking shape on the horizon. Why was Squall bringing her back to town, where everyone was probably looking for her in there ? It made no sense, something was wrong.

The hunt ended up leaving her in the middle of the park where Squall had come to pick her up a month ago. He was already there, waiting for her. It was strange... there was a heavy atmosphere in the city... something was happening... sounds of sirens sounded in the distance. Glancing around, she noticed some pictures of her hanging on the trees. They were therefore looking for her. But, visibly on edge and impatient, Ezra violently grabbed Morrigan's arm.

'' Get ready, Morrigan Crow. Your glory day has arrived ''

'' But what are you talking about, at the end ? '' She cries, as Squall dragged her behind him across the park.

After five minutes of walking, they arrived in the center of the park, where a huge statue of a young man strangely resembling Squall was built on a sort of fountain, gray and dirty, without water. There was a small inscription engraved on a rusty metal plate.

'' Look at what's written, Miss Crow. You will be very surprised ''

He seemed pleased with himself, but he looked around strangely, which made Morrigan extremely nervous. As she approached a little closer to the plaque, her eyes widened when she read the inscription.

« In honor of Dimitri Squall, the vanquished hero »

-Dimitri Squall... but... it wasn't... it wasn't your ...

'' My son, '' replied the latter, his eyes sparkling. '' I got rid of him and his mother over fifty years ago. They were all a drag on my life. And Dimitri... oh, Dimitri... he spent his life wanting to fight me. The vanquished hero... sure. He died like a dog.

And on these words, he spat on the ground. Morrigan was shocked, disgusted. He had killed his own family. This man was definitely no longer human. And when she looked deep into his black pupils, she saw only the monster inside him.

'' But at least this rottenness did something very useful before dying, '' he adds, looking insane. '' He created this fountain with my own Wunder. He stored an astronomical quantity. Now my Wunder is a prisoner, patiently waiting for me. When I got it back thanks to you, I could finally come back to life in my dear Nevermoor. And you, my little crow... you will free my Wunder by lifting this statue that no one has ever succeeded in destroying ''

" Ho... how could he take your Wunder prisoner ? It's totally impossible ! '' She exclaims, on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

'' Dimitri's knack was very useful. He had the ability to manipulate any supernatural, esoteric power. He found it... comical, to deprive me of part of my Wunder before I killed him like a common ants. It didn't stop me from accomplishing all the things that make me famous, but, with this hidden Wunder... Now, Morrigan, I want you to destroy that damn statue that haunted my days and nights for a very long time, and many years. I tried, you know. Countless times. But, my son was... really determined to see me on the ground. Something is preventing me from destroying this fountain myself. Then this task comes back to you ''

Morrigan looked at Squall. She couldn't get over it.

'' I knew you were crazy. But crazy at this point... how the hell do you want me to destroy this fountain if you yourself have never succeeded ? It's just if I manage to move a sofa a few centimeters without passing out, then a kind of statue full of Wunder... don't even count on me ! ''

The sirens intensified behind her. Squall seemed to be losing his mind. So that was the reason he had brought her here so early. He had been exposed. But before she could add anything, a voice she recognized among all rose behind her.

'' Mog ? Oh my god. SHIT ! MOG, IS THAT YOU ? ''

Being terrified that this voice would be a mirage, Morrigan turned slowly. And she had to face the facts.

Jupiter, her patron, was there, in the flesh. There was something different about him. His light seemed to have dimmed.

'' Jupiter..., '' she whispers, not believing her eyes.

'' Perfect. You arrive just on time, North ''

Squall was smiling with all his horrible teeth. He seemed delighted. Without Jupiter or Morrigan being able to react, the Hunt of Smoke and Shadow came out from behind the trees, and made Jupiter their prisoner.

'' RELEASE HIM, '' Howls Morrigan. '' RELEASE HIM IMMEDIATELY ! HE DID NOTHING ! NOTHING AT ALL ! ''

'' It's an idiot, '' says Squall simply, as if that excused his gesture. '' And you are an idiot, too. I recognize the candidate and her patron there. But, I'm sorry, Miss Crow. You see... our Captain will be my guarantee that you will do what I ask you. If you do not release this Wunder, I will kill your patron ''

To support his words, the Cavaliers positioned their weapons on different parts of Jupiter's body. And the hungd barked at him relentlessly.

'' Squall, '' Jupiter whispers, full of hate. '' I swear to you, if you touch even one of her hair, I will kill you with my own hands. And you will suffer like never you have suffered in your life '' 

Ezra ignored him completely, and watched Morrigan urgently.

'' But if I do that..., " she whispers, tears in her eyes, '' I would die ! And... I don't want... I don't want to die... ''

'' No one wants to die, Miss Crow. Unfortunately, sometimes it's the only way to do the right thing ''

Jupiter was bubbling with rage behind the girl.

'' Mog, what is he talking about ? '' He asks, terrified.

'' SHUT UP, NORTH ! '' Spits Squall. '' I just taught this girl to use her powers. She will use her Wunder at full capacity ''

'' AT 100% ? Then howls Jupiter. MONSTER, IF SHE USES HER WUNDER WITH SO MUCH INTENSITY, SHE WILL DIE RIGHT AWAY ! ''

Squall rolled his eyes, annoyed.

'' You really all have the same speech, over here. No originality. Don't get tired, North. Miss Crow knows she has no choice. If she wants to save you, then she will die for you. It's that simple ''

'' No..., " he whispers. NO ! MOG, PLEASE DON'T LISTEN TO HIM ! I DON'T CARE IF I DIE, DON'T USE ALL YOUR WUNDER, YOU WON'T SURVIVE ! ''

For long seconds that seemed like eternity, Morrigan watched and listened to his patron scream at her to run away. But she remained nailed on the spot. She had no doubt that Squall would kill him if she didn't do what he asked. Then, ignoring Jupiter, she turned back to the Wundersmith.

'' I'll do it, '' she whispers. '' But promise me to release him once... once... once I ... '' 

Squall looked at her, amused.

'' If this is your last wish, then so be it. Now get to work '' 

Without looking at Jupiter, who was screaming at her to stop, Morrigan approached the fountain, which, in a sense, was the reflection of her death.

'' MOG ! '' Howled Jupiter. '' STOP, PLEASE, DON'T DO IT ! STOP ! ''

But she ignored him. As she sang softly in a trembling voice, she felt the Wunder run through her fingers, as during her workouts. The pains in her body immediately awoke, as if they were waiting for her at the turn.

While the Wunder deprived her of weightlessness, and consumed her body, Morrigan tried by all means to destroy the statue. The ground was shaking, the rain was falling, and a deafening noise filled the space of the park as the fountain collapsed to the ground and released the Wunder of Squall.

As Morrigan felt her strength give up on her, and her body made her suffer like she had never suffered, the Wunder stopped halfway. Instead of heading for Squall's ghostly body, he headed for Morrigan herself.

She felt her body let go. The only thing that kept her going was this incredible energy from Squall's Wunder. She didn't know why he had chosen her, but she was reassured. Thanks to it, she can survive a few more minutes to get Squall out of here and banish him forever to Jackalfax, where his body was still.

He looked at her with big eyes, frightened. So she took advantage of it. She internally ordered the Wunder to attack him on all fronts, to destroy him. What it did.

Morrigan no longer really remembered what happened next. She only remembered falling to the ground with such a strength that her shoulder was dislocated. She suffered martyrdom, and struggled to keep her eyes open. Jupiter finally freed from the hunt, and at the same time from Squall, he ran alongside her. He was talking to her, but she couldn't understand everything. She seemed to be going far, far away...

'' Mog, hold on. I'm begging you. Hold on, we're almost there ''

When she managed to open her eyes for a quarter of a second, she sees Jupiter's wet eyes. He was crying... and... she was in his arms ? He seemed to be half running through the park. The sirens of the ambulances and the police were approaching. Was she saved ?

She didn't know that. She pass out every three minutes and could not stay conscious despite the pleas of Jupiter. Soon she heard the voice of Jack, her friend.

'' UNCLE JOVE ! IS IT ... IS IT HER ? ''

'' Jack, hurry up, please, she has to see an ambulance ! ''

Then she fell back into the the darkness for a few minutes. When she opened her eyes again, she heard Jack swear.

'' Uncle Jove... look at her arms and legs ! "

Morrigan suddenly remembered the state of her body. She didn't want them to see her like that. But, she couldn't say anything. Or even move a member.

'' I swear I will kill this man, '' whispers Jupiter, full of hate.

Morrigan didn't like her patron speaking like that. It didn't look like him. As she clutched his arm very hard to show him that she was awake, Jupiter jumped and looked her in the eyes.

'' Hold on, Mog, hold on '' 

But, she couldn't. She was too tired. So despite repeated calls from Jack and Jupiter, she fell for good in the dark.

When Morrigan opened her eyes a few days later, she was in her bed at the Deucalion. There was a soft late afternoon light coming through the curtains. She wanted to cry, the happiness of finding her home overwhelmed her. Jupiter was asleep, sitting in a chair, head and arms on her leg. She had ants. There was her umbrella carefully placed against her bed, and her golden W was on her nightstand. She coughed to wake Jupiter. He jumped from his chair, his eyes fixed on hers.

'' Mog..., '' he murmurs, tears in his eyes. '' Mog, are you okay ? ''

He took her in his arms without even waiting for her response. Morrigan felt like she was alive again. She held him so tightly that he laughed through his tears.

'' Mog... I missed you so much. I ... I'm sorry. I should have come to save you earlier, I should have arrested you that day, I should have... ''

Morrigan put her hand on his arm.

'' Jupiter, stop. You saved me. Once again. It's all that matters. And, of the two of us, I'm the one who should apologize ! I projected you with my Wunder ! ''

'' And I still have sore buttocks. Thank you very much about that, Mog ! ''

They stayed a few seconds watching each other, not believing their happiness, before bursting out laughing.

'' By the way, I didn't know you were a little thief ! '' He exclaims. '' You wear my sweater ! ''

'' Sorry, '' she said, a little embarrassed. '' But anyway, it's not like you plan to wear it one day, '' she replies, critically observing his mustard yellow ensemble and his mint green scarf.

Despite her still aching body, laughing with Jupiter was the best thing that had happened to her in a very long time. Even if Morrigan still had several puzzles to solve. Ezra may have been banished, but he hadn't disappeared. He would find a way or another to come back to get her, and finish what he had started. She still had to discover the secret of this famous fountain. So many questions... but, for the moment, having fun with Jupiter, and making fun of Jack when he fell in his way when entering her room, so happy to know that she was finally awake, that was what counted the most for Morrigan right now.

THE END


	11. Chapter 11

I really want to thank you. Jessica Townsend's saga is an obsession for me, and being able to use these characters I love so much to make them do whatever I want is so satisfying. Thank you for following this little fanfiction ! I don't know yet if I plan to write a sequel, start another fanfiction, or write nothing more in relation to Nevermoor, but tell me in the comments if you would be interested.

With all my love, Stacy ❤️


End file.
